Red Handed
by Michireon
Summary: In a quick snap of a finger, Fate started her own little game. TakumiXAkira. Edited.


**A/N**: Major revision. :3

**Summary**: This is the point where the orchestra starts to play their symphony. Everybody will sing with them, everyone had their own line to chant. Then everything will start to dance merrily, jumping in joy with their hand waving rhythmically in the air. And the camera will focus only at the two lovers, while they are lovingly staring only at each other, owning the world. If life is only at Disney. Happily ever after always exists.

**Disclaimer**: Mai-HiME belongs to Sunrise. This fanfic is solely for entertainment and lunacy purposes only.

* * *

><p><strong>Red-handed<strong>

"Ha! ha! ha! I can't believe it, Takumi! That is so-ha ha ha-hilarious!" Akira said mocking her roommate, laughing heartily while pointing her finger exaggeratedly on the poor boy, for the secret he just unwillingly brought out.

Takumi however, engaged himself devotedly in baking, carefully taking the tray of cookies out of the microwave oven. "Yeah, yeah, right..." he replied plainly, choosing to concentrate on his task than to comment on Akira's pesky jibes.

"Seriously? You were really like that when you were seven?" She asks snickering. "I can't believe someone like you still exists! You really deserve a spot in the museum! Ha! ha! ha!" she continued laughing while carelessly munching the cookies she discreetly snatched from the tray while Takumi is not looking, dropping a bits of chocolates from her mouth. "You're really one of a kind, Takumi! Ha ha ha! A-real-sis-ter-com-plex!" she said singing every syllable of her last sentence.

Though a good boy, they also had their last straw. Takumi frowned. He slowly put the tray of hot cookies down on the table and look at her. "Akira, stop making fun of me. It's not nice, you know. And you promised not to laugh once I tell you that." he stops his work for a while to look at the green headed girl seriously, trying to threaten her with his stern expression but obviously, to no avail. Since she's not paying any attention to him. She had her head plank down on the table, trying to restrain herself from laughing too loud but failing miserably.

"Ha ha ha! Gomen, gomen. B-b-but-ha ha ha! I can't help it. It was really priceless, Takumi! I clearly pictured out how you did it. Knowing you-ha! ha! ha! ha!" Cannot hold herself any longer, Akira rolled on the floor holding her stomach. If laughing too much could kill, she already covered in newspapers.

His frown grew deeper. "Right. I'm glad I amused you, Akira. I must be a very good laughing-stock." Takumi said sarcastically to the laughing ninja. Not amused in Akira's festive reaction.

But then, a smirk suddenly find its way up to Takumi's lips. "Yeah, alright. You can't help it. Let me help you with your dilemma. Allow me to lessen your effort laughing."

Akira noted the sudden change in Takumi's tone, in some way she manage to bridle her unstoppable laughter for a second, trying to look through his actions, "Hmm, wait Takumi, I don't think-ah!" Akira's words cut off when Takumi promptly tickles her sides. Helping her to continue laughing, less the effort.

"Ha ha ha! Stop it Takumi! Ha! ha! ha!" were the words which manage to come out from the green haired girl between her chortles.

"Awww.. So you were this ticklish? How adorable for a very tenacious ninja. But I'm sorry, Akira. You did it to yourself. I have no choice." he said grinning evilly, the previously innocent and frail looking boy instantly turned into a vicious wicked guy. He is holding his defenseless roommate tightly in his hands, while the latter was still laughing helplessly on the floor.

"I-if you-ha ha ha didn't stop-ha ha ha Taku-ha-ha-mi! You-have-no-ideawhatsgoingtohappen-ha ha ha!" she threatened while laughing.

Upon hearing her not-so-terrifying warning, Takumi grinned. A grin of crookedness. He just created a plan, and made up his mind to do it. "Is that a threat, Akira-chan?" he said, removing the cause of Akira's unceasing laughter. "How frightening. I see, it's for my best to stop, right?"

Finally, Akira is free. Panting heavily, she relaxes herself for a while, wiping her eyes from laughing too much. She turned her back to him and lay on her side, minutely cherishing her moment of disenthrallment. She closes her eyes to relax a little more. "I guess you had your lesson learned, Takumi."

Oblivious to her, Takumi smiled smugly once again. "Oh, yes. Make your revenge the other way." He said moving quietly to her, leaning his face a little closer. Their faces only inches apart.

She promptly opens her eyes. Intrigued to what he is talking about. "Huh? What do yo-" Akira's words cut off once again the moment he felt Takumi's gentle lips into hers.

Akira's eyes widened. She tried to pull away but without a success. Takumi is kissing her softly, carefully scrutinizing her reactions. With his gentle touches and soft caresses he unintentionally taking Akira's senses. Being a trained kunoichi, she could get out anytime she wanted with of his slack embrace. But she cannot, she did not. With her vague and fuddled mind, she cannot think anything but to respond with his actions.

An unknown force was making her stay and at the same time she didn't want to go. Giving in, she finally bid goodbye to her rational mind and let her heart take her over. Slowly, she closes her eyes, and let herself be indulged in the fiery passion.

Ardour overpowered her whole system. No organ, nor intellect works accurately. Her hands which is resting on her chest, previously shielding herself, slowly find its way up to Takumi's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

On the other hand, Takumi started to wrapped up his arms around Akira's waist embracing her body closely to him. He further deepened the kiss when he noticed Akira finally responds to his kisses in equal fervour.

That moment, their world faltered its cycle around the sun. Just like in the movies, everything magically stops.

This is the point where the orchestra starts to play their symphony. Everybody will sing with them, everyone had their own line to chant. Then everything will start to dance merrily, jumping in joy with their hand waving rhythmically in the air. And the camera will focus only at the two lovers, while they are lovingly staring only at each other, owning the world. If life is only at Disney. Happily ever after always exists.

As the air takes it part, they pulled apart. Both were panting heavily, catching air to breathe. Their eyes locked in to each other. The unknown force that kept them holding each other stayed. Neither wanted to move nor to get away from each other's powerful gazes. No one wanted to stand up and quickly run out of embarrassment. Forever is a short time.

A moment later, snapping out of their thought, they realize how embarrassing their current situation is. Akira is lying on the with Takumi on top of her, hugging each other intimately. A swift swirl of blood come up across their already red faces.

"A-Akira-" Takumi started to collect himself pieces by pieces. _What am I thinking?_

He tried to stand up, but unfortunately, luck is out of their hand. In a quick snap of a finger, Fate started her own little game. Someone magically knocks the door, choosing the precise moment to visit.

Too shock from the fast switching of situation, their intertwined body numbed. They stiffen to their current position. Current embarrassing position. Everything happened too fast to even react. They just watch the door show the knocking creature who invade during their "private moment"._ Take note: Never leave the door unlocked. Security purposes, I guess._

"Takumi, are you there?" The insider was no other than his beloved sister, Tokiha Mai "I'm coming in, I have something for you and Akira-" Her jaw dropped, slapping on the floor. She cannot believe what she just saw. Her innocent brother is directly on top of a girl. With her hands on his neck. Only a thin air were separating their faces. Surely, in a very shameful position to watched. If Harada will only know about this.

Finally, they've got their senses back, they jerk away from each other, blushing madly. Refusing to looks on each other's eyes. Fidgeting to form a coherent explanation.

"Umm.. A-nou.. Etto.."

Mai, who was like a mother to Takumi is still in the state of shock, she refuses to accept what is happening. She is hanging her mouth widely open similar to someone who had their spirit taken away. Seeing your brother in that awkward situation is another story.

She stares to his brother in disbelief, then to Akira back to Takumi and then to Akira again, repeatedly like they were in a horror movie.

"T-Ta-Takumi-" she stutters too shocked to form a word because of her discoveries. "OH KAMISAMMAAAH! Whaaahaah!" Mai screamed out of her lungs. The two curled in terror. "What do you think you are doing?!" she asked frantically, somewhat exaggerated. The two just bowed their head lower.

"O-oneechan, it's not like what you are thinking!" _I guess..._ Takumi denied in the accusation she didn't even voiced out. Defending themselves, but blushing furiously. His mind is telling him another.

Akira remained quiet, she is afraid to answer because of Mai's hair-raising outburst. She cannot choose the right words to explain for them to clean up their now dirty reputation to Mai's eyes.

Mai is holding her chest as though supporting her heart from falling. It looks like she is the one who's having a heart problem and not Takumi. After a few minutes, she manage to calm herself a bit.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale!_ "Okay, I suppose we need to talk Takumi, Akira." Mai said authority is clear in her voice. "Right now." She said, in a calm yet a spin chilling voice.

They shuddered. They bowed their head and follow Mai on the table. Surely, they need a help.

* * *

><p><p>

Mai is noiselessly sitting on the side of the table, facing her brother and his _girlfriend_. The two had their head down, waiting for Mai to talk. Thinking hard for a good excuse on how Takumi happened to be on topped of Akira without any malicious hints. _Accident is unbelievable. What about a physical education practice? No, it's impossible. How about they were just having fun tickling each other. True enough. Then, he just think of kissing her. Nah! That's mad. What if..._ You know what they say, 'Don't resist temptation, for it may not come again.'

Mai on the other hand, is sternly eyeing the two suspects. Silence engulfed the living room. Only the clock could be heard tickling scornfully.

Eventually, Mai break the silence, "So now, explain what happened." She started coldly. "Is there an explanation for what I had seen earlier? I'm thinking of a good excuse, but cannot get a good one. Help me divert the thoughts playing in my mind."

"O-oneechan, umm anou... It was an... accident...?"

"Oh? An _accident_? What kind of accident is it that led you on top of Akira?" Then she looks to Akira outraged at the same time worried. "Akira, don't tell me you already give in. You're still young to do this. What do you think your parents will think after this? Don't tell me you already give Takumi yo-your vi-rg-THE V-FLAG?! For Pete's sake, you were just 17! How long have you been doing this?" she said, horrified and on the verge of crying.

"V-flag? Mai-san, I don't understand-"

"Your-" then she whispers something to Akira.

Akira eyes bulged "Vir- Oh my God ,Mai-san! NO! Of course not!" She said blushing ferociously at the mere idea.

"Really?" Mai sighed contented. "Thank God... I thought..."

"V-flag? What do you mean, onee-chan?" Takumi said confused on what the two girls is talking all about.

"Nothing. Never mind, Takumi. Why did I doubt you anyway." Mai sighed in relief. "But tell me, are you two kissing? Don't deny it, it's obvious."

"Umm, y-yes.. we are..." Takumi murmur softly, barely a whisper, his face glow redder remembering the scene a while ago. How he stole a kiss from Akira and how it leads to _something_. He's just a boy after all. If only Mai chose to come tomorrow.

"Uhuh... So, tell me are you always like this? I mean how often? When did it start? What's the worst thing you did?"

"N-no no! It was just an accident!" _I guess?_ "We're not always like this!" Akira said finally regained her voice to explain. _An accident? Really? I'm not convinced. _"her thoughts were telling her. _Oh, just shut up!_ she snapped back. _How would you define always anyway? I remember last time-" "Oh please! Make these stupid voices stop!"_ She's getting crazy. Talking to yourself would not result to anything good. Sometimes it talks back just to annoy the hell out of you.

"Akira, are you okay?" Takumi asked when he noticed Akira is shaking her head violently.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I'm okay." _Just getting a bit crazier._

Mai closes her eyes for a moment, thinking thoroughly. "Okay, I see. I believe both of you." she said opening her eyes. She looked at Takumi and Akira. "Okay then, listen. Now that everything is clear to me, I wanted to give a piece of sister's advice for the both of you." she said winking at them. Then started her tirade sympathetically. "You know, you were still young, even at 17. A lot of thing will surely happen. Bunch of unpredictable events is waiting ahead for you. Make it a good or bad thing, it will come on your lives sooner or later. I know, you love each other very much. I had seen a great deal during the carnival, I reckon it put both of you in a difficult position, especially you, Akira." Mai tried to smile lightening up the atmosphere which is getting gloomy by remembering the cruel event during the carnival. The subject where everyone involved tried their very best not to bring up again. "Being a HiME like you, I completely understand how it feels like losing someone who meant the world to you." Mai continued, "I'm really thankful for this second chance they had given to us. We knows how important it is to just take it for granted. And this time, nothing can knock down, this love we had established through death and life." The two nodded, listening warily to Mai. "You were still young. I want you to grow up together. It would not be easy. But in the end, everything will surely worth it."

Mai continued, "And don't take everything quickly. Stay put, linger and enjoy what life have given you in every destination. So in the end you will regret nothing." She smiled contentedly seeing that they had grasp what she is trying to tell. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," they said simultaneously, looking lovingly at each other. "we understand." Somehow Mai's presence give a wisdom to their young hearts. A trouble, yet a blessing in disguise.

"So then, Takumi." Mai looks at Takumi mischievously, "you should wait for Akira, till the right time comes, okay? No _accidents_ anymore."

"O-oneechan!" Takumi protested furiously while Akira on his side blushed a little.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm sorry. I'm just trying to brighten the mood. You too were so serious." and she directed her gaze to Akira, "Looks like beside me and mom, another girl entered and took a very big part in my brother's heart. Take care of him. He's all I have." then she hold Akira's hand.

Akira looked at Takumi who's also staring intently at her, smiling. She smiles back and look at Mai again.

"Of course I will. I couldn't afford to lose him for the second time. Not anymore."

"I'm really glad for the both of you." Mai stand up and walk her way toward the door, Takumi and Akira too stood up and followed her. "Oh, by the way, before I forgot. I have tickets for a movie. Midori has hundreds of it and thoughtlessly gave it to me while drunk, I'm taking advantage before she remembers anything. He he he!" she said viciously. Grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks, Mai-san." Akira.

She smiled as a reply."Oh crap! It's getting late! I have to cook dinner for Mikoto. She must starving by now. See you later! Bye!" she said briskly, trying to go home quickly to catch up for the hungry Mikoto before it's too late.

"So, what should we do now?" Akira said, closing the door that Mai left open and look at Takumi, who puts their tickets safely in the cabinet.

"I think we should follow Onee-chan's advice, just take one step at a time." Takumi said thoughtfully while closing the drawer.

"Yeah, right." Akira said sarcastically. "It's already dark. I'm talking about the dinner, Tokiha. Mikoto is not the only one starving here, you know. Those cookies were not enough."

"Alright." He is about to go on the kitchen when, "Oh wait a minute," In a flash, Takumi momentarily stole a quick kiss right on Akira's lips.

Flustered with what just happened. It took a while for her to collect herself and registered what just happen.

"What was that for? Did I hear you said earlier _take one step at a time_?" Akira said furiously while blushing, embarrassed with Takumi's bold action.

"He he he. Right, its late already. I'm going to cook a dinner." He said while running his way to the kitchen frightened to the ninja's fury. "But, if you don't like it, I'm willing to give it back." he said from the other side of the room.

"Idiot! _Give it back_ your face!" Akira retorted, chasing him. "Get back here, I'm not done with you yet! I'm taking my revenge!"

"What revenge do you mean Akira?" he said peering at the kitchen door, then winks at her naughtily.

Akira's face reddened, "I-idiot!"


End file.
